Forever Red
Forever Red was an episode of the television series Power Rangers: Wild Force, commemorating the tenth anniversary of the Power Rangers saga. Wild Force was also the tenth incarnation of Power Ranger, and its Super Sentai equivalent, Gaoranger, was the 25th incarnation of the Super Sentai series. Hence, this episode is often compared to the Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai special, despite the fact that the two have little in common. Forever Red was the first episode to commemorate the anniversary of the Power Rangers franchise followed by Once A Ranger which took place in the 15th season that involved the return of Adam Park/Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, Tori Hanson/Blue Wind Ranger, Kira Ford/Yellow Dino Ranger, Bridge Carson/Red S.P.D. Ranger, and Xander Bly/Green Mystic Ranger who aid the current team of Operation Overdrive Rangers against the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Forever Red, like Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, reunited every previous Red Ranger (with the exception of Rocky DeSantos, who otherwise would have had to share the original Red Ranger costume since the Red Ranger Suit from Dairanger was never used in the second season and his Ninja powers were destroyed and thus could not appear in his ninja suit). The ten Red Rangers featured, in order of appearance in Power Rangers continuity were: * Jason Lee Scott of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Aurico of Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers * Tommy Oliver of Power Rangers: Zeo * Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson of Power Rangers: Turbo * Andros of Power Rangers: In Space * Leo Corbett of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy * Carter Grayson of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue * Wesley Collins of Power Rangers: Time Force * Eric Myers of Power Rangers: Time Force * Cole Evans of Power Rangers: Wild Force The inclusion of the Quantum Ranger from Time Force was controversial, as in the series he was considered a "sixth Ranger". However, Eric's inclusion was partially justified by Rocky's absence and by the fact that Wes and Eric effectively led the Silver Guardians together at the end of Time Force and during Reinforcements from the Future, an earlier crossover between Time Force and Wild Force. Since the series, many non-Red Rangers have been similarly termed Red Rangers, including Hunter Bradley (the Crimson Ranger) in Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. Other than the inclusion of the ten Red Rangers and the cameo appearance by the Wild Force regulars, there were a great many references to previous Power Rangers series, including: * Alpha 7, a new Alpha robot that had the voice of Alpha 5 (provided by Richard Steven Horvitz) and a body that resembles Alpha 6's body. * Astro Megaship Mark II, a new version of the main command center from Power Rangers: In Space . Whether or not this version has it's own version of D.E.C.A. and can transform into a Megazord is unknown. * The return of Bulk and Skull, the comedic pair from early Power Rangers, and two of the most popular non-Ranger characters in the series. * The return of the Machine Empire, the main enemies in Power Rangers: Zeo, with former Power Rangers Ranger actors Walter Jones, Archie Kao, and Catherine Sutherland providing some of the voices. * The return of Serpentera, the powerful zord operated by Lord Zedd in early Power Rangers. * Jason Mentions Kimberley, the Pink Mighty Morphin'/Ninja Ranger from the early days of Power Rangers. * Cole says, "Morphenomenal," a phrase that was originally coined by Kimberley in the early days. * T.J. mentions getting baked into a giant Pizza (Trouble by the Slice ''in ''Power Rangers Turbo.) * Eric makes a reference to his zord, the Q-Rex, and Tommy's original zord, the Dragonzord, by saying "My Q-Rex would've have eaten his Dragonzord for lunch!" * Wes makes a reference to the Power Rangers fan club with the quote "I've change history! So why does he (Tommy) have a fan club and I don't?" * Bulk and Skull play a game of chess in which the pawns resembe the Psycho Rangers, matching the chess board the Space Rangers used to plan their attack against the Psycho Rangers. Synopsis Four years after the destruction of the Machine Empire, surviving members of the empire remain, seeking to destroy Earth (how they had survived Countdown to Destruction remains unclear). Tezzla, Gerrok, Steelon, and Automon (and many Cogs) are all that is left of the Empire, as well as General Venjix, acting as the head leader. They learned that Earth's Moon was the resting place of Serpentera, the Zord created and used by Lord Zedd with the power to destroy a planet. Ever since Zedd's "death" in Countdown to Destruction, the location of Serpentera remained a mystery for many years. Venjix found it and began using Cog soldiers to dig it up, refitting it with a Neo Plutonium reactor to power it. Andros, the Red Space Ranger, discovered Venjix and found out about his plan after following him for several years. Andros went to the moon to gather video evidence of their plans. He succeeded and sent the tape to Tommy Oliver, the Red Zeo Ranger. When Tommy learned of Venjix's plan, he asked Andros to gather all the current Red Rangers on Earth, Leo Corbett on Mirinoi, and Aurico from Aquitar, and meet him at the NASADA space port on Earth. Although it was not explained how each Ranger would be contacted, it's assumed that Andros had contacted Carter, probably recommended by Leo as Leo had met Andros and Carter in two different teamups, who in turn used governmental connections to track down Cole and Wes and Eric of the Silver Guardians. T.J. was easily available as he also served as Andros' second-in-command, while Aurico and Leo may have been contacted by Andros. However, Tommy contacted his former teammate - and original Red Ranger - Jason Lee Scott himself. However, Jason didn't give Tommy a definitive answer as to whether or not he would show up at all. For some strange reason, Rocky DeSantos, Jason's successor, was not contacted. Cole, the current Red Ranger, was contacted by Carter as the Wild Force team were gathered at a park. Despite the other Wild Force Rangers wanting to help, Carter had stated that only Cole was needed. The two proceeded to NASADA's space port, where they met up with Andros, T.J. and the Silver Guardians, of which the latter two were immediately recognized by Cole, as he already met the two in the Wild Force and Time Force teamup. Tommy appeared and explained that he would be leading the team of Red Rangers. At the last second, Jason pulled up to the group on a motorcycle, surprising Tommy somewhat. Jason explained that he didn't think the mission would feel right without the original Red Ranger. He then proceeded to rib Cole, "the new guy" of the group, who originally offered a handshake. The Red Rangers boarded the Astro Megaship Mark II, created specifically for this mission, and proceeded to the moon. With new Alpha robot, Alpha 7, Tommy further explained the mission to the other Rangers and that they must stop the Machine generals and destroy Serpentera. Venjix and his other generals prepared to board Serpentera, but they were then interrupted by the Rangers. Venjix sent Cogs to distract the eight Rangers while he and the others fled to Serpentera. The Rangers battled the Cogs unmorphed and easily defeated them. Eventually, Cole escaped the barrage of Cogs and chased the generals. Venjix fired at him, but Cole was rescued by Leo and Aurico on Leo's Jet Jammer. Then all the Rangers gathered, morphed with their respective "morphing calls" (except for Aurico, who never appeared demorphed), and battled the Generals. Cole and Jason fought Venjix, where Jason showed the new Red Ranger a corkscrew kick. Tommy and Wes fought Gerrok and Tommy destroyed him with the Zeo Flying Power Kick. Eric and Aurico fought Tezzla and destroyed her with Eric's Quantum Defender. T.J. and Leo fought Automus and destroyed him with Leo's Quasar Saber, Transdagger, and T.J.'s Turbo Blade and Turbo Lightning Sword. Andros and Carter fought Steelon and destroyed him by combining power from their blasters. Cole severely damaged Venjix with his Crystal Saber. Venjix then jumped into Serpentera and took off. With no time to get to the Astro Ship, the Rangers relied on Cole with his Wild Force Rider to battle Venjix. Cole used the rider to fly into Serpentera and destroyed it from the inside. Both Venjix and Serpentera were destroyed. Afterwards, the nine human Rangers part ways, and Cole remarks how Tommy appeared to be the "greatest Ranger ever", with the other Rangers attempting to refute his claim. Discontinuity In all, Forever Red is considered one of the greatest Power Rangers episodes ever made. However, many parts of the episode have become controversial in fan discussion, making it difficult to classify as canon to the rest of the series. Whereas some have cited them as inaccuracies, others merely point out that they can be explained away, and information regarding the issues was merely omitted from the episodes. The following are the most notable issues: * At the beginning of the episode, the moon is shown to have similar gravity to that of Earth and a breathable atmosphere, none of which is consistent with the real moon. The moon was previously depicted in the same way in the first episode of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. It is possible that when Rita Repulsa conqured the moon in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, she terraformed the moon, giving it gravity and a breathable atmosphere so that she and her minions could function properly. Another explanation is that Power Rangers is not canon with the real world (given they use fictional cities and rarely make references to pop culture), and that this moon was always hospitable to Human life. *Kimberly is mentioned. Prior to Forever Red, the character has not been mentioned since her Dear John letter to Tommy in Power Rangers: Zeo's There's No Business Like Snow Business. However, her last appearance was in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. Although, An original shooting script for "Forever Red" included the revelation that Skull and Kimberly Ann Hart , the original Pink Power Ranger, were married. However, the idea was soon rejected and cut from the script altogether. * This episode reunites Bulk and Skull. How they were able to reunite is unclear, as Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy showed that Bulk was on Mirinoi while Skull remained on Earth. It has not been established that there are any means of transporation from Mirinoi to Earth, but it is speculated that the wormhole used by the Galaxy Rangers to get to Earth for the Lightspeed Rescue teamup is now being used by the Galactic Space Alliance as a means of transporation back to Earth and vice versa.It's also possible that when the Galaxy Rangers returned to earth in "Trakeena's Revenge,"they may have brought Bulk back home, and the same may go to Professor Phenomenus and Alpha 6. It was also disputed as how Bulk and Skull learned of Tommy's identity as a Power Ranger (an explanation here is that they traced the ranger lineage back to at least the first turbo team, after the Space rangers morphed in front of everyone in Countdown to Destruction). * Jason developed a serious ego since his last appearance in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, almost to the point where he would be classified as an antihero, rather than the fearless leader that he started off as. He even referred to Cole Evans on numerous occasions as "Rookie." * Jason and T.J. both lost their powers previously. Jason's power coin was destroyed by Rito Revolto (while in the possession of Rocky DeSantos) and T.J.'s powers were destroyed in the final battle between the Turbo Rangers and Divatox. The episode did not explain how these powers were restored. But some say there are cut scenes in Forever Red that explain how Jason and T.J. both got back their "Red" Ranger Powers. ** Possible explanations for Jason's power restoration are, as follows: 1) It should be noted that Rito Revolto only destroyed the Thunderzords. The coins and morphers themselves were most likely just badly damaged as evidenced by the PRiS episode "Always a Chance" which featured Adam using a fractured Mastodon Power Coin. 2) Another possible explanation, one that reserves more merit, is The Sword of Light. This sword appeared to copy the powers of the orginal Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers at the time (Jason, Zack, and Trini respectively) to give them to their replacements. It's feasible that since this happened before the destruction of the Power Coins by Rito, Jason still has the original Tyrannosaurus Power Coin and Rocky's coin was mearly a copy. When Jason, Zack, and Trini left the Command Center, they were still morphed and therefore still held the Power Coins. Another possibility is that Ninjor had a hand in restoring his powers being that Ninjor created all the original power coins (excluding the white tiger coin) and ninja coins and that this might be a completely new or restored version of the old Tyrannosaurus coin. Another explanation is that, while they claimed the coins were "destroyed," they merely meant it would take years to repair, and the rangers could not afford to wait that long. This is evidenced by the fact that Adam, who cannot claim the duplication excuse, was able to morph without any problems in the episode Once a Ranger. ** The Power Coin was recreated as prototypes by Tommy and Haley for the Dino Thunder Powers. ** It's possible that Zordon's energy wave at the end of "Countdown to Destruction", being a pure source of good energy, may have somehow restored Jason's (and Adam's, possibly along with all other previous rangers') coin. * One possible explanation for T.J.'s power restoration is, as follows: In the PRiS episode entitled "True Blue to the Rescue", Justin's sentient vehicle companion Storm Blaster carried a spare morpher. The possibility exists that Lightning Cruiser (T.J.'s car) also had one. * In this episode, the Rangers battle the Cogs using various forms of martial arts. Carter, however, just shoots the Cogs with his Rescue Blaster. Many fans consider this to be a weak move for Carter, confirming him to be, in their opinion, the worst Red Ranger. But some fans state that his actions are understandable, considering that he was a fireman before becoming a Ranger and has no martial arts background. Many fans, however, credit Carter as the best sidearm user and finest strategist among the Red Rangers. * Many fans felt that Cole's use of the Wild Force Rider to destroy Serpentera was a deus ex machina of the episode. Serpentera had been shown to be a powerful war machine and "the greatest zord ever built" and the fact that a single Ranger could take it down without even using a zord was considered improbable. However, some also claim that the Wild Force Rider, being a gift from Animus, considered to be a god, (as well as the disparity between Wild Force and Mighty Morphin' powers) made it possible that a single Ranger could defeat Serpentera. The general consensus, however, was that Serpentera's destruction was quickly written so as to finish the story. Also, even if the Wild Force Rider was capable of destroying Serpentera, that poses the question of why Cole couldn't do it in the first place. * Serpentera is significantly smaller in Forever Red than it was when it first appeared in The Power Transfer. In the beginning, Serpentera was so large that the Red Dragon Thunderzord looked like a mosquito by comparison. In Forever Red, Serpentera's head was barely big enough to fit Cole Evans and his Wild Force Rider inside its mouth. There are some theories that the new Neo-Plutonium fuel caused a molecular shrinkage. Or being buried on the lunar surfaced compacted its form due to its low gravity. Or Venjix, having rushed into Serpentera without figuring out all of its features, had it in a mode which made it smaller, and didn't have time to transfigure it to massive mode. * It is unknown how Tommy got his Zeo Ranger Powers back after they haven't be used since Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. According to a fan-fic written by a man who would eventually become a writer for Power Rangers, the Zeo Powers were destroyed. But However, long-time Power Rangers fan Chris Funaro stated that the Zeo Powers were semi-active. However, it is unknown why Tommy didn't use these powers in ''Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, ''and when the remark is made "Why didn't he just morph?He's a Power Ranger," A retort was made "Not anymore." Controversy Due to the controversial nature of this episode and over analyzed by fans, most message boards consider the subject "off limits." The subject of its inaccuracies has been "beaten to death." One particular website went as far to say that the points of controversy in Forever Red are unimportant compared to the enjoyment of the episode, and that the writers needed to bring all the Red Rangers together and did not have enough time to explain all the details of the episode. This however is not accepted by diehard fans due to the fact that they view the series as an art form. Most fans now come up with their own explanations. Western Super Sentai fans however, point out that the issue regarding the restoration of the several former red rangers ability to morph again stems from the fact that Saban made the ranger suits into "powers" rather than as "tools" like its Japanese counterpart(Note that there has been at least one sentai special featuring the then current team and at least 2-3 of the prevoius teams on that same episode which is seen in the turboranger special, featuring the turboranger team and their predecessors from battle fever j to liveman and the super sentai world featuring the turborangers' next 5 sucessors from fiveman to kakuranger in which all the teams featured in those specials including the then current teams kakuranger and turboranger never appeared in their human forms). The episode is dubbed "The Forbidden Episode" due to the numerous questions surrounding it; in addition, the frequent permenent bans done to posters who bring up the episode in forums during that time. Scorpion Rain Scorpion Rain was a fan film created by Amit Bhuamik, Derik Smith,Joe Rovang, among a few others. It was a low budget attempt to explain the gap between Zeo and Turbo. Featuring Tommy and Kat going up against Serpentera in Zeo Zord 5. The group turned it into an elaborate April Fools joke. But circulating reports on the news group that it was a Austrilian only finalie of Power Rangers Zeo. The orginal plan was to admit that it was an April Fools joke and release the footage. But Gordon Dickinson debunked the hoax and exposed it as a joke. Thus the decision was made not to release the fan film at all. At which point Scorpion Rain remained an Urban Legend in the fandom. Amit Bhuamik became the story editor of Power Rangers Wild Force. He penned Forever Red as an unofficial sequel of Scorpion Rain. Thus making it unofficially canon in some fans eyes. Others still refuse to accept Rain as anything more then a fan film. Scorpion Rain has generated many fan recreations. In 2007, Chris Funaro and Derik Smith released footage of Part 5 of Scorpion Rain on Funaroverse, but only for one day. When asked about Scorpion Rain in interviewshttp://www.rangerboard.com/archive/index.php/t-39360.html, Amit Bhaumik has claimed ignorance of it. Notes and Trivia * The scene where the Wild Force Rangers meet Carter was originally filmed with more dialogue, such as why only Cole was chosen for the mission, and Cole naming Max as the Wild Force Rangers' temporary leader by saying,"Max, it is important for you guys to stay and protect Turtle Cove."There was also a scene where these kids named Ray and Manny(Named after the two greatest Power Rangers webmasters) who were fighting over which rangers are the best, Max and Danny fight over that their respective ranger colors are cool, and Alyssa ends the argument by saying "First of all, Power Rangers don't fight people, so you shouldn't fight either. They only fight to protect orgs to protect the earth," and their mom calls the kids away. * The fanbase uses Automon for one of the Machine Empire generals names, but in Amit Bhuamik's final draft, he was called "Automus." * It is unknown as to how Carter got to know Cole Evans at least by name; it is assumed that neither Wes nor Eric has nothing to do with it, which is evident or obvious when Carter and Cole, upon meeting Wes and Eric, Cole immediately greeted the latter two in which Carter noted that all three Rangers knew each other, as Lightspeed teamed up with Time Force. *This was the first episode that a Ranger (Aurico) did not appear unmorphed due to the absence of his/her actor and was instead voiced by someone else followed by wormhole in Power Rangers S.P.D. (Tommy Oliver). This was due to the original actor who played Aurico not being found to play the role. Also, Aurico is not seen after the episode is over. *There was much more dialogue and footage at the Bulkmeiers' scene. For example: naming all the foot-soldiers, which inclued Putties, Tenga Warriors, Cogs, Piranhatrons, Quantrons, Sting Wingers, Batlings, Cyclobots and Putrids (Even though they didn't even encounter Batlings, Cyclobots or Putrids); mentioning them fighting the Machine Empire, getting turned into chimps by Divatox (although it was Elgar), Skull saying "If that's Professor Phenomenus, tell him I'm in Stone Canyon," indicating he is trying to avoid him. Also says that Tommy is their boss at Bulkmeiers', and Tommy tells Andros that he is retired before hearing about the Machine Empire generals, then he says "I'll contact the others." Rumors say that Bulkmeier's is located in Tommy's backyard. *The Machine Empire generals are recycled Big Bad Beetleborg/Beetleborg Metallix suits of Shadow Borg (Venjix), Green Hunter Borg (Gerrok), Lady Borg (Tezzla), and Dragon Borg(Steelon). Automus is a combination of Fire Borg's head on Lightning Borg's body. * TJ says he thought the Zeo Rangers Destroyed the Machine Empire years ago, he actually meant he thought that the Zeo Rangers Defeated them (stopped them from invading earth).It was actually the engery wave from Zordon's death that destroyed them. * Rocky's position as the second Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger and the Red Ninja Ranger was largley ignored. But his actor, Steve Cardenas, was contacted and he apparently agreed to be in the episode, but he was moving houses at the time and contact was lost. Word from Forever Red writer Amit Bhaumik has it that had Rocky been in the episode, it would have only been in a civilian cameo as Tommy's butler, though he would have been implied to have still been the Blue Zeo Ranger. Rocky would have only participated in the battle as the MMPR Red Ranger if Austin St. John proved unable to make filming. * Originally, Catherine Sutherland was supposed to make a appearance at the end of this episode as Tommy's wife picking him up from the NASADA space port, but was cut due to due to lack of time.However, she did voice Tezzla, one of the Machine Empire generals, but only did grunts during fight scenes. * Originally, Kimberly Ann Hart/the original Pink Ranger, Zack Taylor/the original Black Ranger, Cassie Chan/the Pink Space Ranger, Karone/the second Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger,were supposed to have reappeared in this episode. * In three different versions of the script for "Forever Red", a Red Ranger was supposed to be killed off in the final battle. One version had the original Red Ranger, Jason Lee Scott, killed in the final battle.And After the other Red Rangers return to Earth, Tommy Oliver; calls his ex-girlfriend Kimberly Ann Hart for comfort and to tell her of Jason's death. In another, the Red Galaxy Ranger, Leo Corbett), dies in the finale. In a third version, the Red Alien Ranger, Aurico, was killed in the final battle. Each version of the script was quickly rejected, because BVS Entertainment did not want to upset kids or long-time fans with the death of a Red Ranger. * In the original ending for "Forever Red", when the other Red Rangers are trying to convince Cole why they are the best Ranger ever instead of Tommy, Andros originally says to the Rangers, "Hey, I destroyed Zordon!" Afterwards, a shocked Jason asks Andros, "You destroyed Zordon?" This line was cut out because BVS Entertainment thought the line was too dark and that the delivery made it sound like Andros was proudly bragging about killing the Power Rangers' original mentor. Instead, Andros says, "Hey, I saved two worlds!" * Writer Amit Bhuamik said his original concept for "Forever Red" involved a cult of robed alien priests that were trying to resurrect Dark Specter on a volcanic planet. However, Bhaumik was told by Kochi Sakamoto and the producers that the crew had these "original robot suits" they needed to use and Jonathan Tzachor wanted a superweapon buried on the moon, so he re-wrote the script to include the surviving generals of the Machine Empire instead. * Eric and Wes were going to contact Trip) in the year 3000 to see if their fight against the Machine Empire changes anything in the timeline. * A scene between Tommy and Alpha 7 on the Megaship was cut that involved asking Tommy what was wrong, and Tommy replying that things have been awkward between him and Jason since they found those stories on the internet, in a refrence to the slash fanfic of Dagmar Buse. Also, during this scene, T.J. and Eric were having drinks by the synthetron and talking (As if like old friends), and Cole is trying to talk up an enthusiastic Jason. * Ryan Mitchell, Titanium Ranger from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, was supposed to have appeared as the new captain of the rebuilt Lightspeed Aquabase. * There was originally a 10 Zord battle against Serpentera. It included the Thunder Megazord, Red Shogunzord, Red Battlezord, Lighting Fire Tamer, Astro Megaship, Galaxy Megazord, Lightspeed Megazord (Either that or the Lightspeed Solarzord), Time Force Megazord, the Q-Rex, and Isis Megazord.In another script, the same Zords were used, with the sole exception of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and then the original Megazord, substituting in place for the Thunder Megazord. * During an online interview, "Forever Red" writer Amit Bhuamik revealed that he wrote a falling out between Jason Lee Scott and Tommy Oliver and that Jason would have "turned punk" sometime after the events of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie and before the events of "Forever Red", only to have Jason reunite with Tommy and become friends again. This would explain why Jason acts a bit arrogant during this episode. However, the scene was ultimately cut out to keep the episode 22-minutes long. * This film was originally intended as a 3-part episode, and at the time as an OAV (Original Animated Video.) * Originally, Venjix blasted Cole and Leo and Aurico arrived on the Red Jet Jammer and then blasted the Machine Empire generals. But in Amit's final draft, they arrived and blasted Venjix out of the hangar of the moon base. Tommy acknowledged them by saying," The Red Galaxy Ranger and the Red Alien Ranger!" and Leo said " This battle isn't just for the Rangers of Earth," and Aurico added, " This is for heroes everywhere!" Not to mention, Leo (Like Aurico) didn't appear unmorphed in Amit Bhuamik's final draft. * In the final draft after Leo said "Andros, we got here as soon as we could," Aurico said sheepishly, "Sorry, I always forget to turn right at the Andromeda Galaxy." * In a cut scene, Cole met Alpha 7 on the Megaship. It involved Cole being scared and suprised he was in space, and Alpha 7 saying "Aye yi yi! Where'd you grow up, in the Jungle?" and as Cole was going to tell him he was born in a jungle, he came face-to-face with Alpha 7 and jumped startled. As Alpha 7 introduced himself, Cole wanted to know "Wha-What is a Alpha 7" but said it as if he was scared; and Alpha 7 said he was "a fully sentient, multi-functional automaton and a walking database of everything relating to the Power Rangers" and Cole said (Looking scared and sick), "I think I liked it better when I was on earth..." Thus, Richard Horvitz originally had more lines. However, it is unknown if this scene was filmed or not. * Scott Page-Pagter and David Walsh played Steelon and Automus respectively, though they were lefted uncredited. * At the end of the episode, T.J. had more lines saying, "I mean...(laugh)it was like Pepperonis and cheese and...and heat.And it was hard to breathe.It-It's a great Story!" Eric says during this, "Yeah! May the Power be with Ya!"Jason also said, "Yeah, and I heard it was burnt and crispy and... all kinds of stuff!" * Instead of Jason saying, "Not bad...hang back, rookie! Let me show you how it's done," in Amit's Script he said, "Hang back rookie and watch why the first Red Ranger is the best." * In Amit's script, there was supposed to be a 2 minute montage of Power Rangers clips. * Instead of chasing Andros on horses, the generals just simply chase after him and fire him in Amit Bhuamik's final draft. *This episode introduces the never-before-seen Ready Room, the place where where the R where the Red Rangers go for a briefing. Continuity abbreviations In order to get younger viewers up to speed in a short time, the script abbreviates and simplifies older continuity. This includes: *TJ says he thought the Zeo Rangers destroyed the Machine Empire "years ago", and Tommy refers to destroying King Mondo "and most of the Empire with him". (Mondo and the Empire weren't destroyed until Countdown to Destruction when they were hit by Zordon's wave, but were opposed by the Zeo Rangers. Also it could be that King Mondo and the Machine Empire's reputation was destroyed by the Zeo Rangers, forcing them to go back to the United Alliance of Evil.) *When the Rangers were discussing other Red Rangers on Earth, Rocky goes unmentioned (as that would raise questions about why he isn't in the episode). *Serpentera was left on the moon after Lord Zedd was defeated, while it should have been in the M51 galaxy. (Although this could be a Scorpion Rain reference, it is possible that Zedd may have had plans with Serpentera during or after Zeo) *Destroyed or missing powers have all been restored off-screen. Errors *That none of the people in the hanger had noticed an immense object in what appeared to be mild shadow is remarkable. *The Megaship rose up out of the hanger through an enormous skylight not visible in any shots taken from the inside. *Despite Andros' claims of the Megaship's speed, they appeared to be approaching the moon at a very leisurely pace. *Just after Leo demorphs and Venjix's line ("Rangers"), there's a long shot of all the Rangers, including the Red Galaxy Ranger. After Venjix's next line ("What? Ten Red Rangers?"), there's a tighter shot, with Leo demorphed again. It seems that Leo was not expected to appear in the episode unmorphed due to Danny Slavin's falling out with the production crew during the Lost Galaxy/Lightspeed Rescue team up, Trakeena's Revenge. In the end, Danny Slavin decided to take part in the episode and filmed all his scenes during post production. *When Tommy morphed, he didn't use the traditional morphing phrase of "ZeoRanger V, Red!" *When T.J. morphed, he inserted his Turbo Key into the wristband of his Turbo Morpher. (It was usually hard for the actors to insert the key into the morpher correctly.) *When Andros morphed, his Astro Morpher made the opening noise twice. *After morphing, Leo shouted "Go Galactic!", instead of a more appropriate "Red Galaxy Ranger!" though it is not neccessarily an error on the part of the writers, this can be written off as the characters mistake, as can all dodgy dialogue. *After morphing, Wes shouted "Time Force!", instead of a more appropriate "Red Time Force Ranger!" *Aurico was wearing the Black Aquitian Ranger's belt upside down instead of his own. *T.J. was able to summon the Turbo Lightning Sword, despite it being destroyed as part of the Turbo R.A.M. in the Turbo Rangers' final battle with Goldgoyle. *T.J. referred to the Turbo Lightning Sword as the "Turbo Lightning Zord".even though "Zord" and "sword" are incredibly similar sounding words, and obviously he was supposed to have said "sword". Again, any mistakes in the characters' dialogue can be written off as mistakes by the character. *Sepentera appeared gray, not green, in many shots. *After Jason said that they had to get back to the Megaship after Serpentera took off and Andros agreed, Carter said there wasn't time, and they had to defeat Serpentera before it left the moon. How he planned to accomplish this is unclear. *Shots involving both Serpentera and the Red Wild Force Rider were grossly not to scale. *Serpentera must've suffered some unimaginable type of structural damage during the final unseen battle with Lord Zedd for it to be defeated by the Red Wild Force Rider, considering that it was still able to take off, be able to be controlled to fly through space, and emit an energy beam from it's mouth. (To destroy Serpentera, Cole flew into the mouth. It may not be designed to withstand such attacks on the inside.) *The Megaship, after landing outside of the hanger, appeared much too small in proportion to the teens and their vehicles. *During the group goodbye at the end of the episode, only 8 people put their fists into the circle, but there were apparently 9 Rangers there. This is due to the digital insertion of Leo as Danny Slavin was not around for the shot at the time. *Aurico was missing his Aquitian laser and his holster. *The voice effect used to change the Red Alien Ranger's voice is different than the one used for the Alien Rangers. *TJ is Red Turbo Ranger, though we last saw him as Blue Space Ranger. It's possible that since we last saw him, his space powers were destroyed. Or, since he is the only Red Turbo who doesn't have another "red power" (unlike Tommy), for this mission of all reds, he took up the mantle of Red Turbo one last time. Category: Episode